Moaning and other things - You and me against the world Tie-in (ch 57)
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series, all rights go to Veronica Roth. In chapter 57 of You and me against the world Tobias and the guys overhear a conversation between Tris, Christina and Tori over the phone. Here is the story from Tobias's POV. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's POV

The guys and I worked out all morning and now we are really getting hungry. I really missed hanging with them. I love Tris, but sometimes I just need to just be a guy around other guys. Thankfully my beautiful fiancée isn't a witch that holds this against me. I chuckle at that thought.

I walk to the bench where my phone and water bottle is. I drink the rest of my water when Zeke and Dwayne come over.

"Man, I'm hungry" Zeke says.

"Me too. I haven't worked out this much in a while" I say.

"Seems like the girls are in better shape than us" Will says.

"Don't exaggerate" Zeke says.

"It's true. The other day Christina and I went for a run not only did I have a hard time keeping up her pace, but by the time we stopped I was out of breath and drenched in sweat, while Chris barely had a thin layer of moisture on her" Will tells us.

"Well, they do meet every week while we are so caught up at work" Zeke says.

"Come on, man" Dwayne says. "They work just as much as we do, maybe even more."

"How so, big guy?" Uriah asks joining us.

"Think about it. They go to work, they clean the apartments" he starts saying and Uriah interjects "I help too."

"We all do" I say laughing.

"Anyway" Dwayne continues. "Work, home and then work outs. That's a lot more than we do. I help Tori clean the apartment, but most of the times when I come home she's already done and she already cooked. We only go down to the cafeteria to hang with you guys or when none of us is in the mood to cook."

"Same here" I say. "I don't know how Tris manages to do so many things in one day. She has work here in the compound, then with the council, she cooks, bakes, cleans the house. And our place is much bigger than yours" I tell Dwayne and he nods.

"Yeah, our girls are pretty amazing" Zeke says. "Shauna does so much even though she's pregnant and she could use this as an excuse to just sit back and do nothing. But instead she is like a busy little bee keeping everything clean and nice. I often feel guilty for not doing enough for her."

"Maybe you should. Maybe we all should" Will suggests.

"What exactly are you saying?" Uriah asks.

"Maybe we should do something for them, like cleaning the apartments, cooking for them, make them feel special. They are special and they should feel it every day. But maybe every once in a while we make it all about them. For instance, next time the girls do something together we can clean the apartments and cook them dinner" Will explains.

"I think that would be great" Zeke says.

"Speaking of food" Uriah says and we turn to look at him as he holds his stomach. "I'm starving. Let's grab a bite."

"Why don't you call Tris and ask her if she and the girls want to join us?" Zeke asks and I nod. I pick up my phone and dial her number. It rings a few times before she picks up.

"Hello?" she asks. She probably wasn't looking at who called her.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I asks.

"Oh, hi babe. I'm getting a massage" she replies and moans. The sound of her moaning turns me on and I can feel myself getting hard.

"Are you alright? You sound like you are in pain" I say, even though it sounded more like something else.

"More like in heaven. Vic, you are amazing" she says and moans again. Who's Vic?

"Vic? Who's Vic?" I ask, the jealousy I feel in this moment probably more than obvious.

"Vicky, my massage therapist. She is awesome. I had this nod in my back and she managed to get it out"  
Tris explains and I let out a sigh of relief when I hear that Vic is a she.

"I thought I helped you" I say whispering, grinning now, remembering last night's events.

"You did. But this is another one" she says a little shy. I find it so cute when she blushes whenever we talk about being intimate. But then I hear another moan, but it wasn't Tris. I know her moaning well by now.

"What was that?" I ask curious and the other guys seem to have heard that too.

"Yeah, what was that?" Uriah asks standing now next to me to hear better. I switch the phone to speaker so that they can hear as well.

"Uhm, that was Christina. Either Camy worked out a really persistent knot or Chris just had a very loud orgasm" she says with a chuckle.

"Hey" Christina shouts.

"Does Will know you can be this loud? I bet you aren't this loud with him" she says teasing her and the guys start laughing. I look over at will and he blushes looking around embarrassed.

"Shut up" Christina yells.

"Hey, it's not me who moans so loud during a massage. Hey Camy, maybe you should teach Will a few moves" Tris continues with her teasing.

"Oh yeah" Christina says. "Maybe she should teach Four a few of these moves" Chris bites back.

"From what I hear he doesn't need any more moves" Tori says and bursts out laughing.

"Hey" Tris says, and she probably forgot completely that we are still on the phone with each other, unaware that me and the guys are now listening in on her conversation with the girls.

"Ladies, please" a female voice says amused. "There are ways to sort these things out" she adds.

"Like? You gonna call the guys and make them massage us?" Christina asks sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind" Tori says. "Dwayne knows how to rub my back." We all turn to look at him and I swear I've never seen him blush and I never thought I would. Zeke pats his back and Uriah laughs his ass off.

"And I bet a few other things as well" Christina says and the girls start laughing and we try not to burst out laughing as well.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that" the female voice says. "We have a mud treatment area. We can use it and you girls can have a mud fight." At the mention of a mud fight all the guys listen intently.

"Now wouldn't that be a turn on for the guys" another female voice says and she has no idea. I look around and see that my friends try to look anywhere but at each other. They probably experience the same uncomfortable feeling in their pants as myself.

"How about they fight and we watch?" Tris asks and I smile at her candor.

"Works for me" Tori says. After that they calm down and I realize I should let Tris know that we are still on the phone.

"Tris? You still there?" I ask and wait for her to answer, but instead she hangs up. I look at the guys and the burst out laughing. I join them and we gather our things to go to the cafeteria.

After a while my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it is Tris. I let the guys go ahead to talk to her privately.

"Are you in the mud already?" I ask with a chuckle.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Last time I heard you girls were going to fight in the mud" I says and laugh lightly.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed" she says.

"Don't be honey. It was really amusing" I say still laughing.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny" she says frustrated but this only makes me laugh harder.

"Come on, babe. It's funny. But all right, I'll stop laughing" I say holding back another laugh.

"Did you want something from me when you called?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you girls come to the cafeteria to eat lunch with us" I say a little hopeful.

"You miss me already" she teases.

"I always miss you, babe" I say lovingly.

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest" she tells me. "But no, honey. The girls and I will have a light lunch after our sauna appointment. But you boys go and eat some hearty meal for us as well" she says with a chuckle.

"Alright. See you later then" I say. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And by the way, I don't mind when you get all dirty" I tell her and hang up before she can reply.

I walk into the cafeteria smiling to myself. This is going to be fun later.


	2. AN

**A/N: To all my guest reviewers. Unfortunately I can't reply to you, because you don't have an account on this site. Many of you have requests, especially after reading a one-shot or Tie-in, but I can't communicate with you. If you like you can either create an account on fanfiction dot net or write me your E-Mail address (the site doesn't allow symbols so write just for example yourname at yahoo com, I'll get it) so that I can reply or use my Tumblr (you find the link in my profile).**

**I would love to answer all your questions, but I can't just add chapters that aren't anything other than author notes.**

**Best wishes,**

**Cloakseeker.**


End file.
